Tactical Maneuvers
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Oh, Horatio is such a naughty Lieutenant.  It's rated M for a reason, folks.
1. Chapter 1

**Tactical Maneuvers**

**A/N This story carries a ****heavy M rating****. You know the drill. If you aren't of age…be a good kiddie and back out now. **

**Yes I know the sheer improbability that two adults could get away with such bad behavior as described in this fic. Wink. Go with me here…work with me. At the first posting of this fic, three years ago, my muse who was not Athena at the time, was being very, very naughty. **

Everyone seated at the oak conference table knew what the meeting was about, and why Stetler had called for the department heads to be there. There had been a number of sexual harassment complaints filed against the MDPD Vice Unit, both from within and from civilians, and Stetler had heard enough.

Frank and Horatio were seated on one side of the table, while Jake, Stetler and another IAB official, Mark Graham, were seated on the opposite side.

"Lieutenant Caine, I don't see Ms. Duquesne. Did she not get the notice to attend this meeting?" Stetler's voice was an irritating whine.

"I believe she did, Rick," Horatio answered just as Calleigh came hurrying through the door of the conference room.

"Sorry, I'm a minute late, Rick. I got held up in ballistics and had to finish a report."

Horatio's eyes widened slightly when he noticed what Calleigh was wearing. Usually she wore pants to work since that was what most suited her job. Pants were more modest, considering she often had quite physical tasks to perform during the course of the day. But today she had chosen to wear a skirt…a black skirt…a very short, black, leather skirt. All eyes were on her as she settled into the chair to Horatio's left.

Jake whistled under his breath he thought, but Horatio heard him and let out a soft growl.

Calleigh sighed and gently kicked his leg under the table to distract him. Her eyes flicked to his and sent him a gentle warning _Don't let him get to you, Handsome._ The pupils of his eyes dilated a fraction and he quickly looked away from her, but Calleigh had seen the telltale flash in his eyes.

Stetler cleared his throat and began.

"As you all know, we have had several complaint filed against the MDPD Vice Unit recently and in an effort to keep this unacceptable behavior from becoming more prevalent, I have called this meeting to very firmly clarify what is acceptable workplace interaction and what falls within the defining parameters of sexual harassment…"

As Stetler droned on, Frank noticed Horatio slide a piece of paper sideways toward Calleigh, and before her hand could cover it, Frank read in Horatio's unmistakable handwriting, "_I'll show YOU harassment. What were you thinking wearing that skirt?"_

Suddenly, Frank felt the need for a drink and quickly he reached for the water bottle in front of him, uncapped it, and took a long swallow.

Stetler looked sharply at Frank, but continued on. "We know that there will be bantering between colleagues, but unbridled talk of sexual topics should be considered unacceptable in the workplace, especially…"

Horatio's pen rolled off the table and fell to the floor…directly under Calleigh's feet. Pushing his chair back a fraction, Horatio bent down, and under the guise of retrieving the pen, stroked his hand along Calleigh's bare thigh as he straightened up. His fingers teased along the hem of her skirt and then boldly slid up under the edge between her legs.

Calleigh coughed suddenly to cover her gasp of surprise and Horatio calmly offered her his bottle of water. The heat that scorched through her at his touch would have melted the Larson-B Ice Shelf in Antarctica.

"Are you okay, Ms. Duquesne?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant." Calleigh choked out her answer in an almost normal voice.

"Are you too warm? Perhaps you need to take off your jacket."

"Yes, it IS a bit warm in here," Calleigh agreed and shrugged her shoulders to slide her jacket down her arms. She quickly removed the coat and draped it over the arm of her chair, partly covering her lap and Horatio's wandering hand. Then she leaned up against the table, seemingly fixed her attention on Stetler's still monotonous voice, and began to write hastily.

Frank watched this little by play out of the corner of his eye and began to grow very uncomfortable. Suspicion tickled the edges of his mind. _Surely Horatio wouldn't… _he thought. Just then he caught sight of another note between them and managed to see the words before Horatio palmed the little piece of paper out of sight.

_Horatio Caine, I am so going to kill you. You dropped that pen on purpose._

Suspicion became certainty and Frank felt his face grow hot. He reached again for his water and desperately took another drink.

Stetler continued, "It should be noted that certain modes of dress can incite improper behavior between male and female colleagues and therefore…"

At that statement, Frank muttered softly under his breath, "Rick, you have no idea."

"Detective Tripp, did you have something to add to my comments?"

"Ah, no, Rick, just agreeing with Lieutenant Caine. It's a bit warm in this room. Think maybe we could kick the AC down a bit and cool it off some?" He glared at Horatio and was rewarded with a smirk.

"Detective Berkley, could you adjust the thermostat, please? It's on the wall behind your head." Stetler was growing annoyed with the repeated interruptions.

Jake moved to adjust the thermostat and while all eyes were on him, Horatio slid his hand farther up under Calleigh's skirt and edged aside the soft material of her panties. Calleigh yelped softly and Frank spun around to see a stunned expression on her face.

"Cal, you okay?" he asked, not really wanting to know.

"I'm fine, Frank," she gritted between clenched teeth. "I just bumped my elbow on the edge of the table." For effect, she rubbed the 'injured' area and continued making faces.

Jake seated himself once again and Stetler continued on with his remarks.

"As I was saying, inappropriate dress can also lead to situations where…"

Calleigh squirmed in her chair and tried to cross her legs to stop Horatio's tormenting hand, but he hooked her ankle with his under the table and pulled her leg toward him, opening her legs up, allowing him to continue his intimate touching. His fingers found their goal and began to rub gently. He felt Calleigh stiffen in her chair and then felt her subtle movements as she surrendered and opened herself slightly more to allow him easier access. All the while, he was watching Stetler intently, writing down notes with his right hand and nodding in agreement with the observation that inappropriate dress could lead to cases of sexual harassment.

Pleasure began to flicker through the lower half of her body, and Calleigh had to bite the inside of her jaw to keep from moaning out Horatio's name. She desperately wanted to thrust her hips against his hand, but knew she couldn't, knew she was at his mercy, and groaned silently at her inability to force him to grant her a quick release. Self-control had always been one of her strong points, but now she found herself pushing that ability to the limits as Horatio slowly stroked and caressed and forced her closer and closer to what promised to be a breathtaking climax.

_Horatio Caine, you are going to pay for this,_ Calleigh vowed mentally and then sucked in a gulp of air as she felt him pinch lightly and then thrust his finger in slightly farther. Closing her eyes, and hanging her head to hide the blush she knew was spreading across her face, she felt the first tremors begin and desperately willed herself to be still and quiet.

Horatio seemed determined to make that impossible. Realizing that she was close to the edge, he stilled his movements and slowly withdrew his finger. Calleigh's head jerked up and she fixed him with a glare that would have dropped a bull elephant in its tracks.

"Yes, Ms. Duquesne, did you need something?" Horatio taunted her.

Meanwhile, Frank was desperately trying NOT to know what was taking place in the two chairs beside and slightly behind him. He fidgeted and changed positions and wished he were anywhere else in the universe besides in that particular conference room.

Stetler finished his remarks and turned to introduce his fellow IAB officer, and once again Horatio took advantage of the others' distracted attention.

Calleigh felt his finger slowly tease back into her and begin a gentle thrusting. His other fingers resumed their stroking, this time with a little more pressure, and she almost sighed her enjoyment aloud. Horatio quickly had her trembling on the edge again. This time when he stopped her short, Calleigh had to bite her tongue from crying out in frustration. Instead she grabbed her pen, and scribbled on her notepad and shoved it toward Horatio.

Again Frank's eyes were quick enough to read the words before Horatio folded the page back behind the tablet.

_You started this, Handsome. Now finish me damn it, before I shoot you!_

"Yes, Ma'am," Horatio murmured softly, low enough that only Calleigh heard him.

As the new IAB agent rose from his seat and exchanged placed with Rick, Horatio plunged his finger deep into Calleigh's velvety wetness and stroked her hard.

Calleigh squirmed and almost gasped out as once again the tight coil of denied pleasure threatened to spring loose under Horatio's loose hand. She held still as long as possible and then in desperation she slid forward in her chair, increasing the friction of her body against his fingers. She felt the onrushing wave of pleasure overtake her and she clenched her teeth together tightly, her body trembling slightly as wave after wave of her release swept through her.

Horatio felt the silken wet evidence of her climax and smiled to himself. Still stroking her masterfully, he coaxed every last spasm of pleasure from her before he gentled the motions of his fingers, easing his touch down from firm to feather light and soft. Then he slid his finger from inside her trembling body. Carefully he withdrew his hand from under her skirt, and under cover of a sneeze that Calleigh knew for certain was fake, he withdrew his handkerchief from his suit pocket and discreetly cleaned his hand.

Calleigh was still reeling from the intense pleasure that had rocked her body, when Stetler posed his question to her.

"Ms. Duquesne, how would you describe sexual harassment, from a female's point of view?"

"Words fail me, Rick," Calleigh managed to say, still feeling the lingering aftershocks of release that buzzed through her body.

She turned her head and looked into Horatio's eyes and only barely controlled the urge to dive headfirst into his lap and make him scream with pleasure under the touch of her skilled tongue.

When Calleigh had no further comments to add to the discussion, Stetler and Graham concluded the conference and dismissed the group. Everyone stood and began to drift toward the door.

Calleigh waited until Horatio had stepped in front of her and then grabbed his arm and tugged him down so she could speak to him alone.

"Your office now, Caine!" she hissed. "You are so gonna pay for that little trick."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Paybacks Are Rough)**

No sooner had Horatio and Calleigh stepped into his office and closed the door behind them than Calleigh spun around, planted both hands against his chest and shoved him back against the door.

"You are going to pay dearly for that little conference room trick, Horatio Caine," she purred in a low voice.

"Oh, really? What if I yell harassment?" Horatio grinned.

"You haven't seen harassment yet, Handsome," Calleigh warned just before she pulled his head down and attacked him with a blistering kiss.

Her mouth opened over his and her tongue flicked his lips apart, breaching the barrier of his teeth with ease. Sliding her tongue deep into his mouth, she tasted and teased, prompting a small groan from him as she molded her body tightly against his. His groan became a muffled grunt of surprise when Calleigh began to stroke her hands over his chest and down along his sides, finally coming to rest at his belt. Nimble fingers undid the buckle and loosened it, but did not slide it from the loops. Then Calleigh proceeded to unbutton and unzip his dress slacks. When she was finished, he was open to her roaming hand, but his belt kept the pants loosely around his hips.

Calleigh broke the kiss slowly and pulled back to look at him. She was pleased to notice the pulse in his neck was throbbing rapidly, evident the belied the calm expression on his face. She was determined to change that look.

"Calleigh…Calleigh the shades are open," he managed to get out before she leaned back in and attacked his mouth again. She placed tiny, quick kisses against his lips and giggled.

"That's not the only thing that's open, Lieutenant."

Before he could say more, Calleigh reached over and flicked the shades closed, shrouding his office in privacy and semi-darkness. Then she slid her hand down inside his pants and under the waistband of his boxers.

"Calleigh…Calleigh…you need to…ahhh…" His protest died on his lips as Calleigh's warm hand found her goal and gently cradled him in the palm of her hand.

"Yes, Handsome? You were saying?" she cooed as she brought her lips back to his again and began nibbling on his bottom lip while her hand started a slow, rhythmic stroking along his already hardening length. A low growl rumbled from his throat and he closed his eyes tightly, fighting the urge to thrust into her hand. His hips bucked slightly and Calleigh squeezed sharply, warning him.

"No, no, Handsome. You tortured me and I'm returning the favor. Be… STILL."

"God, Calleigh, I can't…can't be still with you doing this to me...ahhh…" he moaned and his breath hitched when she slid her thumb in wet circles over his velvety tip.

"Hmm? What's that?" she teased, her hand resuming its firm, slow stroking. "Do you want me to stop, Lieutenant?"

"No!…yes…no…oh, god…no," he gasped when his phone began to ring.

A wicked gleam sparkled in Calleigh's eye as she watched him fight through his growing arousal to look at the caller ID.

"Calleigh," he said in a strangled voice, "Calleigh, it's Rick. I have to take this call and I can't…can't focus with you touching me."

"Answer your phone, Lieutenant Caine," she said in a sly voice, slowly withdrawing her hand from his pants and taking a step back away from him.

Watching her with a wary eye, Horatio flipped open his phone. Closing his eyes to block out the sight of his blonde tormentor, he answered, "Horatio. Yes Rick, I'm in my office…I can be…"

Horatio saw stars and his knees almost buckled as he felt marshmallow soft lips close over his aching length. His eyes flew open and he looked down to see Calleigh on her knees in front of him. Giving him an exaggerated wink, she continued her mind-blowing assault on his self-control, slowly stroking up and down with her tongue. She grazed him lightly with her teeth and he couldn't stifle the gasp of pleasure that came from his throat.

Calleigh giggled under her breath when she heard him say, "Ah no, no Rick. I'm fine…I just caught my finger in my desk drawer."

"Um hmm, " she hummed and slowly engulfed him completely in her warm mouth.

The sound vibrated through him and only his formidable self-discipline kept him from thrusting deeply and releasing down her throat.

"Ahhh, Rick I've had something come up. I need to call you back later, okay?"

Without waiting for Stetler's answer, he snapped his phone shut, tossed it on his desk and almost growling with barely restrained need, he hauled Calleigh to her feet. He reached up under her skirt and grasped the material of her panties and jerked them down her legs. He shoved her backward onto his couch and after ripping his belt from his pants and quickly stepping out of them, he followed her down and plunged into her with one quick, sharp thrust. He only managed three deep strokes before he climaxed and collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Calleigh Marie Duquesne," he said in a shaky voice when he could finally talk again, "you almost pushed me beyond my limits."

He pulled back to look down into her eyes. Calleigh flashed him a sassy grin and said, "Paybacks are rough, aren't they, Handsome?"

Horatio chuckled and kissed her lightly. "I suppose I did deserve that didn't I? But we still seem to have one small issue."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Well, you didn't…"

"Shh, Handsome. It's okay. I'm okay."

"No, Ma'am, it's not okay," he whispered as he lowered his head and softly claimed her lips with his. His hands moved in gentle caresses over her body and she moaned in pleasure. The sound of her response had him instantly aroused again and he quickly slipped back into her and began stroking slowly and smoothly until Calleigh was writhing beneath him. Her head began to toss restlessly and her breath came in ragged gasps as she rocked her body against his.

"Please, Horatio…I'm so close…" she begged him.

"Hmm. Is this what you want, Sweetheart?" he asked as he slid his hand between their bodies and began to caress her intimately in time with his thrusting.

"Oh, god yes, Horatio!"

Sensing that she was close to her release, Horatio quickened his pace and deepened his thrusts, sending pleasure jolting through her. He felt her body begin to tremble beneath his and urged her seductively, "That's, it, Sweetheart. Come for me. Let me feel your pleasure."

Her eyes flickered open and he knew she was about to scream as he felt her orgasm begin to ripple through her body. Quickly he covered her mouth in a passionate kiss, absorbing the sounds that came from her throat, and then giving a few more deep thrusts, he groaned and emptied himself into her again.

They lay on his couch, a sweaty tangled heap of arms and legs and spent passion. Finally Calleigh stirred beneath him, and he rolled to the side, easing his weight off her.

She traced the outline of his mouth and smiled into his eyes.

"Handsome?" she said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think this was what Rick had in mind at that meeting this morning."

Horatio chuckled and kissed her before he answered, "I don't think it was either, Calleigh. It might be a good idea for us to get back to work before someone realizes we've both flown completely off the radar and not just under it."

Calleigh laughed and kissed him. "You're right, Handsome. See you after work?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Dinner at 7:00?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"Okay then, at 7:00, Sweetheart." Horatio started to leave and then turned back. "Oh, and Calleigh…"

"Yes?"

"Love that skirt."

And with a wicked wink, Horatio turned and left his office.


End file.
